04 September 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-09-04 ; Comments *...‘Thanks very much Andy. Good track that last one, never heard that before. Keeping the spiritual nature of the night a rolling right along - glory.’ *The night of the Guitar Storm. John plays 18 guitar records without interruption (apart from a couple of "Guitar Storms" from Alan Freeman and also the 12:30 news). *John repeats the two In Session Tonight competition questions that listeners need to answer to have a chance of winning a copy of Ken Garner's newly published book. Sessions *Bad Religion one and only session. Recorded 24 July 1993. No known commercial release. *Fiasco one and only session. Recorded 01 August 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Jammin’ Unit: ‘Kardeslik (12 inch EP)’ (Structure) *Bleach: ‘Teenage Monk(CD – Fast)’ (Musidisc) *Bad Religion: ‘American Jesus' (Peel Session) *Bo Diddley: ‘Blues Blues (CD - Bo’s Blues)’ (Ace) *Tinklers: ‘Library Book (CD – Crash)’ (Shimmy Disc) *Fiasco: ‘11th Of November’ (Peel Session) *Tartans: ‘What Can I Say (CD – Rudies All Round)’ (Trojan Records) *Ultramarine: 'Happy Land (2xLP – United Kingdoms)' (Blanco Y Negro) : (11:30 news) *Pussycat Trash: ‘Positive Bomb (7 inch - Pink Plonk Pink Punk )' (Chocolate Narcotic) *Yamie Bolo, Josie Wailes, Jack Radics, Charlie Chaplin: ‘Do Good (7 inch )’ (Roof International) *Kleenex: ‘Ü (Various Artists LP - Lipstick Traces)’ (Rough Trade) : (JP...‘ but what country do they come from? If you know write it down on a postcard or on the back of an envelope and you could possibly be one of five winners of the LP – Lipstick Traces and the Greil Marcus Book the Fascist Bathroom as well.) *Bad Religion: ‘Recipe Of Hate’ (Peel Session) *Brain Dead Sound Machine: ‘Where The Pavement Ends (12 inch)’ (Shiver Records) *Fiasco: ‘Miserable Man’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘These programmes aren’t just about having a good time. Every once in a while we like to get a little thoughtful and dig a little deeper. This is one of those moments now.’) *Leonard Nimoy: ‘Where It’s At (CD - Highly Illogical)’ (Rev-Ola) *Void Section: ‘Untitled (12 inch – Void Section)’ (Kick Down) : (JP: ‘Time now for the start of our Guitar Storm. In case you’re wondering what that is and I wouldn’t blame you if you are. You're gonna get about an hour of largely guitar records, I mean they're not instrumentals and they're not all enormously noisy, although quite a few of them are. It’s just there’s been such a build up of excellent records over the past two or three weeks this is about the only way that I can sensibly play them all to you. So I shall play them without interruption and then tell you what they all were in about an hour’s time. That’s the plan anyway.’) *Yo La Tengo: ‘From A Motel 6 (CD – Painful)’ (City Slang) *Friggs: ‘Bad Word For A Good Thing (7 inch)’ (Telstar Records) *Smile: 'Resin (7 inch )' (Jester Records) *Further: ‘Gimme Indie Fox (CD - Griptape)’ (Christmas Records) *Wives: ‘Grinding (7 inch)’ (Red Records) *Donkey: 'Sobering Up With Dean Martin (2x7 inch - You’re Under Contract Dude!)’ (Wormer Bros) *Queer: ‘Role (7 inch)’ (Spanish Fly Records) *Pushkins: ‘Slope (LP – Pumpkin Head)’ (Jawbone Records) : (12:30 News) * Rig: ‘Warthole (7 Inch )’ (Unclean Records) *Gag: ‘Bother (7 Inch – A Friday Face With A Friday Smile)’ (Voice Of Shade) *Slug: ‘Hambone City (7 inch)’ (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Nirvana: ‘Milk It (7 inch – Heart Shaped Box)’ (Geffen) *Trumans Water: ‘Paid Squat (10 inch – 10 x My Age)’ (Elemental Records) *Beltbuckle: ‘Mary Hair (7 inch - Beltbuckle)’ (Sonic Bubblegum) *Goober Patrol: ‘Back Instep (7 inch - Split with Gigantor )’ (Lost And Found Records) *Rake: ‘Crayon Face (7 inch – Grim Humour Presents)’ (Fourth Dimension Records) *La Nouvelle Generation: ‘Vigilance (LP – Ze Pumper Pumper)’ (Alino Matebisi Records) *Bad Religion: ‘Kerosene’ (Peel Session) *Augustus Pablo: ‘Exit’ (?) *Fiasco: ‘Are You Trying To Make Me Feel Bad’ (Peel Session) *'File d' begins *Exquisite Corpse: Hi-Fi Therapy (12 inch) (KK Records) *Simon Joyner: 'Ruby’s Slippers (CD - Room Temperature)' (One Hour Records) : (JP: ‘You probably don’t know that there’s such a thing as the NME Peel Sessions Singles Club. It's not exactly been launched with a fanfare, at least I’ve not seen a great deal about it. It’s nothing to do with me, I hasten to add, I mean beyond the fact that it’s got the name Peel on there and the records are drawn from sessions done for this program. The first release comes from Cornershop.’) *Cornershop: ‘Naii Zindagi Naya Jeevan (7 inch)’ (New Musical Express) : (1:30 news) *Soul Stars 'Utshucker(?) (Unknown)' (Jabulani) *Boo Radleys: ‘Run My Way Runway (2xLP – Giant Steps)’ (Creation) *Bad Religion: ‘What Can You Do’ (Peel Session) *Fiasco: ‘Battlefield’ (Peel Session) *Salt Tank: ‘Meltdown (Orinoco) (12 inch – ST 1)’ (Not on Label) : (JP: ‘I have to admit I’m about nine million very tireds tonight – but soon I shall be able to hand over to Steve Edwards.’) *Guided By Voices: ‘Dusted (LP – Vampire On Titus)’ (Scat Records) *Hot Sauce: ‘I’ll Kill A Brick (About My Man) (Compilation 9xCD – The Complete Stax Volts Singles, Vol 2 1968 -1971)’ (Stax) : (JP: ‘A bit before your time that one Steve.’) : File d ends File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-09-04 *d) 1993-09-04 Peel Show L479.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:59:47 *d) 00:44:14 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *d) Files created from L479 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available *1) Mooo Server *d) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Competitions